<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natalia or Natasha? by hersatanicmajesty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127690">Natalia or Natasha?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty'>hersatanicmajesty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Home Town, Lesbians, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Russia, Wandanat, happy but gets kinda sad;im sorry, ily nat, volgograd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat takes Wanda to her home, Volgograd.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natalia or Natasha?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda adored seeing Natasha like this; smiling, carefree and enjoying herself. They were currently in Volgograd, Natasha’s first home. Nat had said it was quite popular with tourism now, meaning that it was now overpopulated and busy instead of the quieter and more local place she once knew. Nevertheless they found some small street markets and restaurants. Natasha looked glowing while conversing with the elderly women in her mother tongue, taking in every bit of the conversation. Wanda picked up bits and pieces of the language here and there seeing as Sokovian had some similarities to Russian but still she couldn’t understand most of what was being said. It didn’t matter to her though because she was basking in her girlfriends happiness.</p><p>
“Ever tried Pierogi?” Wanda shook her head and within two seconds Nat was dragging her along somewhere.
</p><p>
“Its like pastry but stuffed with things... my favourite are the berry ones but they do meats and vegetables too.” Her smiled was so radiant and reached her eyes, it made Wanda ridiculously happy. 
</p><p>
The younger girl was just as happy as Natasha. The small Russian streets reminded her of her home town before everything happened. It brought her back to fond memories of her mother, father and Pietro. It felt familiar, a feeling which she hasn’t felt in years. 
</p><p> 
“Which stuffing do you want?” Nat snapped Wanda out of her intense thoughts, making her slightly embarrassed.
</p><p> 
“Umm, which one are you getting?”
</p><p>
“The one with berries, its amazing!”
</p><p>
“Then i’ll have to get that one.” Wanda squeezed her hand, a very small gesture that was also very impactful.
</p><p>
“Можно мне взять два ягодных пирога” Wanda loved hearing her girlfriend speak in her native language, she found it incredibly sexy. 
</p><p>
The small woman wearing a red head scarf replied with “Да! Да, конечно” Wanda understood ‘Yes’ but that was the height of it. 
</p><p> 
Nat thanked the woman and took the foods, handing one to Wanda and biting into one herself. She was right, there were incredible and Wanda could taste so many different flavours on her tongue. 
</p><p> 
“What do the head scarves mean? Are they just fashionable?” Nat licked the berry juiced off of her fingers, which the taller girl also found incredibly sexy, before replying. 
</p><p>
“Originally it was to show honour to the Lord but now they’re worn to keep the cold out and because they look nice. Many women still wear them for religious reasons but it’s mostly fashion now I think. You like them?”
</p><p>
“I think they’re cute.”
</p><p>
“Hmm. I used to wear them as a child when I was outside, had loads of different coloured ones. I loved them.”
</p><p>
“You should get one.”
</p><p> 
The redhead raised her eyebrow and shook her head, “нет, don’t think i’d suit one now” 
</p><p>
Wanda titled her head and looked at her, confused. “Why not? It is your culture Nat, you’re allowed to embrace it just like everyone else here.” 
</p><p> 
Natasha shrugged, “I feel fake. I love it, I really do but i feel like I... abandoned my country when I changed my name. Right now, I feel like Natalia, not Natasha.” 
</p><p>
They now were at the Motherland Calls statue, walking when Natasha started to talk about how she felt so Wanda sat both of them down on the large grass area. Nat rarely talked about how she was feeling so Wanda wasn’t going to brush over this. “You know those two people can be one, baby. You dont have to separate them, you are both Natalia and Natasha. It’s okay to feel how you’re feeling. You tried to forget Russia because of what happened and you had every right to do so, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it now. You are very much just as Russian as any other Russian here. If you want to be.” 
</p><p>
Natasha desperately wanted to kiss her, but stopped herself as she knew it wouldn’t sit well with the public or authorities so instead she laced their hands together. “Thank you.” Her voice came out small and weak, she hated it but felt okay with Wanda hearing it. 
She feels safe with her. She loves her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was all supposed to be cute but then I went off track :)) im sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>